


Cyclical History

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bingo, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crackuary, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Parenthood, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: People have been people, and will continue to be people, for a very long time. Elves are definitely people.
Relationships: Ilverin & Amrod
Kudos: 5
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth





	Cyclical History

**Author's Note:**

> Written For the Silmarillion Writer's Guild February 2020 Crackuary Bingo Challenge. Fill for G-5: Silmarillion Slam Book. [On SWG](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4324)
> 
> Many thanks to Runa and Morgynleri for encouragement and sanity-checking.

It was late, very late, in the Twelfth age of the world (or the Seventh, going by blocks of coronar, 12-cubed-doubled an age, rather than demarked by earth-shaking event) and life in Aman went on, not _quite_ as it ever had. (For one thing, more than one Silmaril graced the sky, the subject of more than one tale.)

"And what, may I ask," said Ilverin to the pair of offspring before him, distinguished from each other only in the astonishing colors of their identically styled hair, looking mournfully at the grubby notebook in Amrod's hand, "is a ‘Silmarillion slam book’?"


End file.
